


Body Heat

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober 2020, Thirsty Kara Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara and Lena are trapped in a broken-down car on the side of the road in the middle of winter. Lena is freezing and Kara decides that the best step is to strip off all of her clothes because they have to conserve body heat, right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 18
Kudos: 357





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 23\. Undress
> 
> Based on the Prompt:  
> A and B are driving in a car at night in winter on an isolated road when the engine dies. A notices that B has immediately started stripping down to their underwear [bonus if they wore sexy underwear just cause they knew they’d be meeting with A today] and asks what gives. B point out that the best way to share body heat is to press as much exposed skin together as possible, followed by jumping on A and getting some of that sweet sweet body heat!  
> Bonus: if B falls face first into A’s crotch while climbing over the seats.

Kara was driving with Lena to a diner that was on the way to Eliza’s house in Midvale. They decided to take a trip to Midvale because Kara wanted her best friend to get away from the stress of the city for a little while. Kara was humming to herself as they were about five minutes away when all of a sudden, the engine began to sputter. “No, no, no,” Kara muttered under her breath as she knew now was the worst possible time for her car to break down. It was a cold winter night and they were driving on an isolated road with no one for miles.

“Fucking hell,” Lena cursed under her breath as she knew it was a mistake allowing Kara to take her beat-up car. Kara had offered to fly them, but Lena immediately shot that down. She only liked to fly with Kara in emergencies as it always terrified her. She offered to take one of her luxury cars, but Kara insisted that if she couldn’t fly them the least she could do was drive.

Kara groaned as she pulled over to the side of the road and popped open the hood. Lena watched as a puff of smoke emerged as soon as Kara opened the front of the car. That did not look like a good sign. Lena sighed as she suppressed a shiver. This was just great; they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no working car or heat.

Lena rubbed her arms up and down to try and warm herself as Kara came back and slid into the car, “well, there’s definitely something wrong.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Lena mumbled, frustrated at the situation and also freezing her ass off. She was already thinking of ways that she could possibly fix the car, but it was way too cold outside for her to want to spend any longer than five seconds out there.

“I’ll have to call Eliza to see if she can come to pick us up tonight,” Kara sighed, hating to bother her adoptive mother on her one night off. She made a quick call then informed Lena that Eliza would be there in about thirty minutes to get them.

Lena nodded with a shiver, rubbing her arms and up and down to try and create heat with the friction of the movement.

Kara cringed sympathetically over at Lena; her Kryptonian biology preventing her from suffering the effects of the cold like Lena currently was. Suddenly, Kara seemed to have a brilliant idea as she began to strip off her clothes.

“What the fuck Kara?” Lena questioned as she saw Kara begin to undress revealing her muscular frame. Lena told herself the reason that her cheeks were red was because of the cold not because of the fact that she could see Kara’s cut abs below her _tight_ sports bra and extremely tight boxers.

“What? It’s cold and you know how warm I can get,” Kara said like it wasn’t a big deal that she was sitting there in just her socks, sports bra, and has Lena mentioned **tight** boxers?

“The best way to share body heat is to press as much exposed skin together as possible,” Kara said and well, Lena couldn’t argue with that.

Kara doesn’t hesitate and jumps, literally, at the chance to be closer to Lena. Kara clambers over the gear shift as gracefully as she can. It doesn’t really work as Kara slammers her knee against the gear shift with a yelp. It obviously doesn’t hurt her but the surprise of it has her tumbling face forward into Lena’s lap.

The blonde let out a squeal of surprise as her face is pressed directly into Lena’s crotch. She was glad in that moment that she was the one that was half-naked not Lena because she wasn’t sure she could survive being that close to Lena’s pale naked thighs or her-

Kara shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter. She was not supposed to be having thoughts like that about her best friend, especially if said friend was Lena. Kara tried to push herself up off of Lena’s lap who was sitting stiffly and has still yet to say a word.

“I am so _so_ sorry,” Kara sputtered trying to right herself and remove her face from Lena’s crotch. The universe seemed to be laughing at her today because of course, her hand had to slip on the cold gear shift and Kara only succeeded in extracting herself from Lena’s crotch only to end up with her face landing right on the soft mounds of Lena’s breasts.

“Eep,” Kara squeaked against the pillow cushion of Lena’s chest. Kara did have to admit that she’s looked at her friend’s breasts before, but she’s never been this close.

“Um…Kara?” Lena asked, voice a few octaves deeper than usual. She cleared her throat as she tried not to think about how her nipples had hardened the moment Kara began to undress. She told herself it was obviously just from the cold.

“Sorry!” Kara yelled, the loud sound reverberating around the silent car as Kara grimaced at the volume of her voice.

“It’s quite alright, darling,” Lena husked, her voice still deeper than normal as she cleared her throat.

Kara tried not to think too much about the term of endearment as her brain rebooted for a second. “Here, let’s switch spots,” Kara said before they started to awkwardly maneuver around each other until Kara was seated on the passenger seat with Lena curled up on her lap like a cat.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Lena to try and warm her up.

The brunette could only nod, body too cold and brain to gay to form any real words.

Kara held Lena in her arms, trying not to feel embarrassed that she was practically half-naked while Lena sat fully clothed on her lap.

A few awkward minutes of silence passed by before Kara, being the person she was, had to just fill the silence. She asked Lena about her day and soon enough they went from talking about work to books to everything in between. Kara could tell Lena was getting a bit sleepy even if the brunette tried to deny it. Kara rubbed soothing circles up and down Lena’s back to warm her up and the motion was making Lena’s eyelids flutter with exhaustion.

Soon enough, Kara felt Lena’s breathing even out as she curled up on Kara’s chest like a cat. The blonde smiled as she dared to press a soft kiss to Lena’s head before she closed her eyes as well.

That is how Eliza found them, Kara in her state of undress with a clothed Lena snuggled up in her lap, arms around each other like they were meant to be.

And maybe they were because Eliza had snapped a picture and this infamous picture was put on the big screen at their wedding four years later. It became a hilarious story to be passed down through the Luthor-Danvers family for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me.
> 
> I know that Kara could have just flown them somewhere else but where's the fun in that ;)


End file.
